User blog:King Dragonhoff/Being a Rollback
This guide is to help new Rollbacks, present and future, to become acquainted with their new rank and abilities. What does it mean to be a Rollback? Congratulations, you have proved yourself to be a trusted and helpful editor, so you have been promoted to the rank of Rollback, but this should be no surprise to you. If the wiki's Staff Members think that you show potential to be a good Staff Member as well, they will contact you to discuss it with you. Rollback is a Wiki rank one step below Administrator. Being promoted to Rollback means that you have been recognized for your help and display of editing and community skills. It also means that you are on the road to becoming an administrator one day, so keep up the good work! Rollbacks will have a bronze glowing animation applied to their avatar, and links to their user pages will be bronze and bolded. What can I do now that I am a Rollback? Being promoted to Rollback gives you a new ability to combat vandalism. When viewing a user's contributions page, an edit difference, or a page's history log, you will now see a "rollback" button. Any user can undo edits, but undo only undoes one edit at a time. When the rollback button is clicked, the last series of edits by the user in question will be undone. For example, let's say a user makes three vandal edits in a row. As long as no one else has edited since then, a rollback can click the rollback button and undo all three of those edits instantly. Be sure to check each edit before using the rollback button. Note: If a user makes multiple edits in quick succession, each edit may not appear in . Be sure to check who made the edit before the reported one. It may be new as well. Expectations If you are a Rollback, you have already shown that you know how to be helpful and constructive around the wiki. Rollbacks should set an example for other editors to follow. Just continue being friendly and productive. As a rollback, one of your roles should definitely be edit checking. You have been around long enough to know what is a good edit and what is not, and you now have the rollback tool, so try to check any new edits that you see. Rollbacks should also keep an eye on the condition of pages and add or remove Article management templates when needed. Rollbacks are experienced editors, so they should know when a page needs or does not need a certain tag. Checking edits more quickly Edits can be checked by clicking the little magnifying glass-over-paper button on its entry on (see right). Normally, this will take you to the page's edit difference summary. You can make edit checking quicker by going to your global JS page and adding the following code to it: importArticles({ type: "script", articles: [ "u:dev:AjaxDiff/code.js" ] }); This will make that magnifying glass-over-paper button bring up the edit differences without leaving . From the interface that pops up, you can view, undo, and rollback edits. Note: Make sure that the "Enable personal JavaScript" option (pictured at the right) is checked in . Being a Moderator If you are a Rollback, you should also be a Moderator. Click here to read about being a Moderator. Category:Blog posts